Parker Zippel (Actor)
Parker ZippelThe Best of H2DOC Part 2 (born May 5, 1995) is Jesse Ridgway's cameraman and long time friend. He also portrays characters in the Psycho Series, HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and the HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!. Biography Early Life Parker was born on May 5, 1995, in Gloucester City, New Jersey, and now currently lives in Elmer.Parker Joseph | Facebook He was seen in various skits in the early days of the McJuggerNuggets channel.The Classics Education As of 2015 he has studied at Rowan University.Parker Joseph | Facebook History ''The Psycho Series'' Parker appeared sporadically during the Psycho Series as his counterpart of the same name, he would have a more prominent appearance in the documentary series. ''HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES'' In-Character Parker initially appeared in THE NEW CAMERAMAN! *REVEALED*, essentially trying out for the cameraman role for Jesse as he was taught various tips and tricks. He later appeared in the beginning and end of I'M GETTING SUED?! sorting fan mail for Jesse, he was there to hear Michael Green tell Jesse about the "youtuber24 situation" in which Brian talked to his lawyers about possibly suing Jesse for leaking his number and breaching the documentary's contract by leaking behind the scenes.BEHIND THE SCENES! *LEAKED* He also witnessed Jesse apologizing to Brian in retaliation. In ALMOST GETTING SHOT!, Parker "officially signs onto RiDGiD STUDIOS full-time" as the cameraman. In the same video, he fires the prop gun from Psycho Kid Kills Father, almost deafening Jesse and scaring his family. He also appears in FAN BREAKS INTO MY HOUSE! posing at first as Jesse, doing the usual "Hey there Juggies! it's your old pal McJuggerNuggets here." intro while wearing his reading glasses. Parker then went with Jesse to the post office to pick up fan mail and return home only to find someone had broken in, stealing the BTS hard drive. He and Jesse watch over the security camera's and witness the burglary. Watching Jeff's MCJUGGERNUGGETS BTS video in COPS HATE US..., Jesse and Parker react to it and essentially make fun of it. After the prank pulled on Jeffrey and Jesse, Parker, Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. go to the Abraham Residence to confront Tom to see if he was in on the prank, he subsequently wasn't. In HE FOUND US..., Parker and Jesse go to the mall to pick up shirts and a pair of shoes for Jesse, however when they leave and go to the parking lot, they spot Jeff, to which Parker then sprints over to him confronting him angrily. After Jeff revealed himself, things got more and more calm, with Parker in the end apologizing to him. Parker was briefly mentioned in LET'S HAVE REAL TALK! by Jesse, revealing that he was the person who broke into Jesse's home, admitting to the whole ordeal being staged. In "TRAPPED IN HELL" PRANK! Parker and Melissa assisted Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. in getting revenge on Larry, Jeffrey Sr. and Joe for their previous prank. The next day, Parker was brought along with Jesse and his family (excluding Jeffrey Jr.) for Jesse's surgery. The two talked for a while, with Jesse expressing his worry of what might happen, however, Parker constantly reassured him and supported him. As Jesse went into surgery, Parker, Jeffrey Sr. and Theresa waited in the cafeteria, they each expressed support on camera before they finally figured out what Jesse's problem was, an adhesion. Parker and the Ridgway's took Jesse home to rest, ending the McJuggerNuggets Medical Mystery once and for all. Parker took control of Jesse's YouTube channel in PARKER TAKES OVER THE CHANNEL!, basically filming his day, playing bowling, talking to Jesse himself on the phone and doing other various activities with his friends, like skating. In MAKING OUR OWN DOCUMENTARY!, Parker heads to Jesse's house only to be bombarded by him jokingly stating the two with the addition of the Ridgway family will make their own documentary of the Psycho series after Brian's choice to completely cut out Aunt Jackie, cutting down Jeff Sr. and also Jesse's girlfriends' song BattleCry. At first, Parker was under the assumption that Jesse was joking, but is surprised to find he wasn't. The same day, Parker goes rogue as Jesse is in the bathroom, jumping into the Ridgway's new in-ground pool, however afterwards he is told that it's not ready and that he may develop a sickness from doing so. The next day, Parker is feeling "not so well" after jumping into the pool and also goes onto taking helium,developing a squeaky and amusing voice. Heading over to the Juggies Store, Jesse and Parker show off new merch and retrieve some merch for Paker while also getting an "interview" with Aunt Jackie for their documentary, which turned out to not be the case as the documentary was never being made on Jesse's end. After Jesse's shreds Brian's documentary, causing Brian to flip out, shred his contract and strictly tell Jesse "he is done", Parker is subjected to multiple events that were "not stated in his contract", such as flying to LA and tracking down Brian, while also invading his home, witnessing Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. and Jesse trashing it and having to chase down Brian himself. Parker, Jesse and Jeff Sr. then track down Brian one last time, with Parker filming the two's conversation, which leads to an understanding and eventual reveal that the documentary series is fake. Behind The Scenes After the Psycho Series ended and Zachary Cornatzer's resignation as Jesse's cameraman, Zachary Dingler was to be the potential next cameraman.HAIRCUT FOR 3 MILLION JUGGIES! However, Zachary ended up declining Jesse's offer. Parker then signed on to be the full-time cameraman for Jesse, signing onto RiDGiD Studios for two years via contract. He was taught various tips and tricks by Jesse in THE NEW CAMERAMAN! *REVEALED*. From here on out, Parker became part of Jesse's documentary series phenomenon and became well acquainted with his viewers, with some preferring him over Cornatzer. [[HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!|''HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES!]] Whilst this series was going on, Parker and Jesse flew to Los Angeles after Jesse was nominated for best drama and actor with the Streamys. Acting Roles * Himself - ''Psycho Series * Himself/Ghost Parker - HAUNTED EXPLORATION SERIES! * Himself - HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES Trivia *In PARKER TAKES OVER THE CHANNEL!, he actually filmed the vlog by himself, without Jesse in its entirety. This makes him the second person to film a vlog by himself, instead of Jesse (the first being Jesse's girlfriend in MSJUGGERNUGGETS TAKEOVER!). *Parker loves to be scared and loves horror in general, as revealed in the exploration series' announcement video. |} References